hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Osōji Prussia
Osōji Prussia (おそうじプロイセンさん, literally Cleaning Prussia) is a mini-game created by Hidekaz Himaruya that was released as a free download on Bamboo Thicket on August 31, 2010 and based on his Axis Powers Hetalia series. The game is also known as Kusogame (literally meaning "crap game"), or Prussia's Shit Cleaning. The player plays as Prussia and is given the option to go to other countries houses and either clean or play with other characters' items. On September 17, 2010 an updated version was released that featured a new scenario starring Switzerland, along with a Mac version of the game. A third version has been announced to be in development. Summary The game opens with Prussia lounging around the house, complaining that he is bored. He reminisces about how "when Old Fritz was around he would always praise how I could do anything well," but now whenever he tries to do something on his own it never goes well. At one point Prussia had tried to make a manga but sneezed and got fed up with it, and now only reads them. Prussia then remembers that he used to be a genius at cleaning, and decides to tidy someone's house in order to be "showered in gratitude." At this point, the player is given five options: Germany, Italy, Austria, Japan, and Sweden. Germany Scenario Prussia catches Germany as he is about to go off somewhere. He offers to clean the house while he is gone, but Germany informs him that he's already done the cleaning. Prussia isn't surprised, and asks Germany if there is anything else he can help with. Germany tells him not to bother as he can get everything done by himself. Prussia continues to press the issue, but Germany insists that everything is in order and to not get involved in any strange business while he is out. After he leaves, Prussia decides to do some dusting in the library anyway. When he goes in to clean, he finds Germany's diary open on the desk. Prussia chastises his brother's poor judgment in leaving it out and begins to read it. The Diary contains Germany's thoughts on the rough times that the EU is currently in. He states how he is worried about Italy on all fronts, and says that France cooperates well and works well under the circumstances. He goes on to express how sometimes he wishes he weren't under so many expectations and pressure, since he is being depended on he has to take the initiative and do his best. Choice 1: Stop there If the player chooses to stop reading, Prussia puts the diary back and Germany comes back. Prussia informs him that he finished cleaning the library and Germany tells him he really shouldn't have bothered, as he could have taken care of it himself. He goes on to say that ever since the unification he has done everything by himself and it is no problem. Prussia tells him not to overextend himself, and tells him that all of the German brothers have a history of overreaching themselves. Germany tells him that he gets it, and Prussia reminds him that all of his older brothers (nii-chans) are with him. However, Prussia states that he is the first nii-chan and he won't give up that one. This ending is labeled a "Happy End." Choice 2: Read more If the player chooses to continue reading the diary, It goes on to talk about how the maids at Japan's house are different from the ones at his own. Germany goes on to tell a story about how America and France wanted to have a look and he was dragged along. Germany was very confused by the entire ordeal, and found it a bit much so he didn't stay long. He admits however that "the outfits had this peculiar sense to them that wasn't bad." At this point, Germany arrives home, and Prussia, laughing over the diary entry, mockingly greets him as if he were a seductive maid. Germany becomes enraged, and finds out that Prussia read his diary. As a result, Prussia eats dinner alone that night. This ending is labeled a "Bad End." Italy Scenario Prussia decides to head over to Italy's house to go clean up. When Prussia arrives, he is unable to locate him, and looks throughout the house until he finds him asleep in the bedroom. Being 9AM on a Sunday, Prussia realizes that it would be obvious that Italy would be asleep, and that he wouldn't be up for another three hours. Prussia decides to stroke Italy's head for a bit, convincing himself it's okay if he only does it a little. Prussia remarks that the feeling is like the Risorgimento. Prussia begins saying "Kesese~" as he continues to stroke Italy's head, and creates a mental image of himself sitting in a Gondola in the canals of Venice while Italy, dressed in the appropriate attire, rows. This ending is labeled a "Happy End." An omake illustration depicts what appears to be Italy waking up as Prussia watches him. Austria Scenario Prussia decides to go tidy up at Austria's house, feeling that it would be funny to see his reaction. Austria is used to his own pace and conducts himself in an easeful manner, but Prussia knows that while his quarters are tidy they are not too orderly, and plans to get Austria indebted to him. Upon arriving at the front door, Prussia announces that he is there to clean, but no one answers the door. Prussia becomes annoyed, but discovers that the door is unlocked and lets himself in. Hearing nothing inside, Prussia is initially concerned, and looks in the bedroom and the kitchen but doesn't find him in either place as he expects. Prussia continues to look throughout the house, becoming increasingly confused, and eventually locates Austria asleep on the couch. Prussia attempts to wake him up, but Austria remains asleep. He decides to clean up while Austria is asleep and shock him at how clean the house is when he wakes up. Prussia determines that with his skill he can finish cleaning up in 18 minutes, and cleans the shelf, the dresser, the desk, and under the bed (the order in which he cleans them is chosen by the player). In each of the places he cleans he finds underwear, and remarks on their used and poor condition before throwing them away, and remarking on the bizarre places Austria leaves them (as well as the fact that Austria appeared to have taken his underwear off before taking the nap). Prussia then cleans the rest of the house and throws away any old underwear he comes across in the process. He returns home, remarking that he feels good after performing a good deed. At that moment, Austria arrives at Prussia's front door and orders him to come out at once. Prussia tells him the door is open, and Austria storms in (wearing no underpants and covering himself with his shirt) and accuses Prussia of stealing all of his underwear. Prussia pretends he has no idea what Austria is talking about, and Austria reveals that he doesn't have anything left to wear for his "lower parts". Prussia insists that he is innocent, but Austria doesn't buy it and accuses him once more. Prussia points out that he doesn't have any proof, and as Austria admits that that is true, Prussia takes out a pair of Austria's underwear and begins rubbing it against his own face, exclaiming that it is a hot day. Shocked, Austria points out that Prussia is holding his underwear, while Prussia insists that it is a handkerchief. Loud stomps noises are heard, and Hungary comes into the room wielding her frying pan and demanding that Prussia return the underwear. Prussia becomes terrified, and an image of a stick figure flying through the sky is shown. This ending is labeled a "Bad End." An omake illustration shows a frustrated Hungary sitting next to an injured Prussia. Japan Scenario Prussia arrives at Japan's house and tells Japan that he has come to clean his house and demand gratitude. Japan tells Prussia that he shouldn't be so forward, and informs him that he has already finished all the cleaning. Prussia is stunned that Japan finished so early in the day, and Japan lists it as one of the many things he enjoys. Prussia insists that Japan must have put off cleaning somewhere, though Japan continues to assert that he is done. Prussia points out that the point of the game is for him to clean, and Japan admits that there is one place, but he doesn't want to involve Prussia with anything troublesome. Prussia is persistent to the point of loudly begging, and when Japan gives in, Prussia asks that they begin planning the cleaning over tea and manjuu cakes. However, Japan says that because Prussia is so eager to clean they should start right away, and mentions that the storage room has been collecting stuff for a hundred years. Prussia attempts to convince Japan that they should have tea and cakes first, but Japan ignores him and instead becomes even more motivated to clean. The storage room is dark and Prussia becomes confused and frightened by some of the things he finds. Japan insists that they are all normal and rare things. At this point, Prussia sits down on something that scares him greatly. The game cuts to Japan fanning Prussia, who is passed out on a tatami mat. It is revealed that after Prussia finished cleaning out the storage room, Japan did end up serving him high grade manjuu cakes, but because Prussia was so tired he couldn't eat any more than 34 of them. Sweden Scenario Prussia becomes instantly terrified, breaking the fourth wall and asking why Sweden is one of the options, and begins having flashbacks to the Great Northern War. Furthermore, he has no idea how to communicate with Sweden, even using his "Northern German sixth sense." However, he decides that he might be sold cheap Ikea furniture in gratitude, and with a firm attitude (described as reminiscent of Hohenzollern) he goes to Sweden's house. When he arrives, Prussia knocks on the door, remarking that Sweden lives pretty frugally. Sweden opens the door and Prussia becomes terrified once more and faints, much to Sweden's concern. A little later, Prussia wakes up, remembering his plan to make Sweden grateful to him. However, he quickly sees Sweden attending to him over the bed, and faints again. This process was repeated twelve more times. This ending is labeled a "Bad End." An omake illustration shows Sweden sleeping in a chair as Prussia wakes up again, looking startled. Switzerland Scenario (September Update) Prussia arrives at Switzerland's house to be instantly refused by him. Prussia insists that all the other countries had accepted him to clean up their houses. Switzerland gets angry to hear other countries' carelessness, and orders him to give them a handbook on firm defensive systems. Both find a point of compromise after all to take care of flowers outside of Switzerland's house. While working, Prussia praises the tidiness and beauty of Switzerland's house. Switzerland tells him to stop talking, though he feels pleased and proud inside. Prussia is satisfied to find himself a genius of gardening and tells Switzerland that he will rob his underpants to be refused utterly. After work Prussia says good-bye and a plan to keep his travel to vandalize along others territory. To hear that Switzerland gets angry. However, Switzerland gives him a pot of flowers as a souvenir because he thinks inwardly to treat Prussia to goat milk, who shows him good work. Switzerland feels awkward to do so, because he first scolded Prussia much. After departure Prussia feels thirsty and buys a cola only to find it extremely expensive. He thinks living in Switzerland is too hard for him. This ending is labeled a "Bad End." Omake Prussia finishes telling France and Spain the story of whichever scenario played out, and asserts that the world probably became 21% cleaner as a result. France is skeptical that Prussia is doing volunteer work like Germany. Prussia insists that he is overflowing with philanthropy like a little bird, and France asks Prussia if fighting with him was an act of philanthropy. Spain is much more enthusiastic, and says that the people whose houses Prussia cleaned were lucky. Prussia points out that its not too late for Spain to ask him to clean, and Spain eagerly accepts - citing the need for all of his bad credits and corruption within the government to be cleaned out. Prussia becomes annoyed, and France makes a dirty joke about Prussia cleaning for him. This ending is labeled a "Happy End." Characters '' before the update.]] *Prussia *Germany *France *America *Italy *Austria *Hungary *Japan *Sweden *Switzerland *Spain Trivia *Five of Germany's brothers besides Prussia (Saxony, Bavaria, Bradenburg, Hesse and Holstein) are discussed in the game. It's also mentioned that Germany's stubbornness is a trait that he shares with Prussia, Saxony, and Hesse. Though the brothers are spoken of in the present tense, Himaruya later clarified that Germany's siblings are all "retired" nations that passed on their skills and traits to Germany, and may in fact disappear and die out over time. This makes it uncertain as to how many of the other brothers are still living in the present day. *The segment with Austria's underwear relates back to a strip in the Axis Powers arc of the published manga where Austria scolds Germany for throwing away an old pair of underwear, and later patching it and forcing Germany to continue wearing them. *Japan lists Shonen Jump as one of his many hobbies. In the manga version of Why Americans Love Spring, this is the manga he buys in preparation for New Year's. *This is the first time outside of the War of Austrian Succession strips that Prussia, France, and Spain are all shown together as friends - a popular grouping in fandom that is often referred to as the Bad Friends Trio. External links *Translation: http://www.horror-vacui.net/hetarchive/extra/kusoge/start.html Category:Media